Wie man ein Rohr verlegt
by Afropipers
Summary: Leo und Reyna sind erst seit kurzem zusammen und trotzdem bekommt Leo eine merkwürdige Anfrage von ihr via Post. Diese Nachricht sorgt für allerlei Wirbel in Leos Gedanken. Jason und Percy versuchen ihm so gut es geht zu helfen, doch im Endeffekt ist er ganz auf sich allein gestellt. (Hinweis: Zusammengelegte Camps, leicht OOC. Haupt-Pairing: Leyna. Neben-: Percabeth & Jiper)


Leos Hände verkrampften sich um das glatte Material des Papiers, als er die Nachricht darauf zum 4. Mal las. Er runzelte die Stirn und schluckte angesammelten Speichel hinunter. Dann atmete er aus. Das erste Mal seit einer ganzen Weile.

Er blickte auf und sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um, in dem er sich befand. Es war weit nach Mitternacht, aber Leo konnte kein Auge zu tun, seitdem er den Brief erhalten hatte. Er saß nun im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, während er eine kleine Taschenlampe, die er aus seinem Werkzeuggürtel gefischt hatte, in einer angespannten Hand hielt. Mit der anderen strich er über die Worte, die er inzwischen schon auswendig konnte.

Plötzlich gab er einen frustrierten Laut von sich und ließ sich dramatisch nach hinten auf sein Kopfkissen fallen. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm in der Brust und er legte einen seiner Arme über seine Augen. Der Brief lag neben ihm und er spürte ihn in seiner Seite. Fast schon als ob er brennend in seine Haut eindrang. Was sollte er nur damit anfangen?

Leo erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er Reyna sagte, dass er super im Rohr verlegen sei. Er wollte doch nur ihrer Aussage, dass er ein Hausmeister sei, etwas entgegenbringen. Klar, das war alles nur ein Spaß gewesen, nur um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht so schnell zum Überkochen bringen würde. Und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er diese Nachricht von ihr, die von ihm eben diese Tätigkeit verlangte. Leo ließ die Taschenlampe ein paar Mal klickend an und aus gehen. Der Brief von Reyna, der ihm nun so viel Kopfschmerzen bereitete lag immer noch neben ihm. Er hatte Angst ihn erneut in die Hand zu nehmen. Er befürchtete, dass er dann die Vorstellung, es handle sich nur um einen Traum, nicht weiter aufrecht erhalten könnte. In Gedanken ging er die Worte noch einmal durch. Leo, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich dein Angebot ein Rohr zu verlegen, nächstes Wochenende in Anspruch nehmen könnte. Eigentlich hatte Leo immer gedacht, dass man an so eine Sache ganz anders herangehen würde. Er hätte damit gerechnet, dass man bei einem persönlichen Gespräch oder einfach aus der Situation heraus irgendwann einmal auf diese Idee kommen würde. Aber so? Sie waren doch gerade erst ein Paar geworden. Leo war so verzweifelt, dass er beinahe angefangen hätte dem Dr. Sommer Team einen Brief zu schreiben. Er wollte Reyna ihren Wunsch nicht abschlagen, dafür liebte er sie zu sehr. Sicher, er war ja nicht vollkommen abgeneigt, es wäre ja nicht so, dass er darüber noch nicht nachgedacht hätte, aber schon am Wochenende?

Er hätte vorher wirklich nie damit gerechnet, dass er sich jemals in einer derartigen Position befinden würde. Reyna war seine erste feste Freundin und dementsprechend viel Erfahrung hatte er auch, was jegliche Art Romantik, Körpernähe und überhaupt sozialen Kontakt mit echten Menschen betraf. Mit Robotern und Maschinen kannte er sich wirklich gut aus, das sollte man nicht vernachlässigen, doch reelle, atmende Menschen waren dann doch was ganz anderes. Besonders so welche, die ihn bei jedem falschen Schritt aus seiner neuen Wohnung werfen könnten und wahrscheinlich bei einer Enthauptung nicht mal mit der Wimper zucken würden. Reyna war eben eine Powerfrau und das war auch gut so.

Der Brief war typisch kurz gehalten und unten befand sich nur in geschwungener Handschrift ihre Unterschrift und das Logo von Camp Jupiter. Der plötzliche Gedanke, dass Reyna selbst so ein Angebot so offiziell und professionell wie möglich regelte, brachte Leo zum Lachen. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und mit Tinte und Feder und einer ernsten Miene diesen Brief verfasste und wahrscheinlich schon einen Vertrag parat hatte, den sie beide vorher unterschreiben sollten. Dann dachte er darüber nach, was wohl in diesem Vertrag als Vorderungen und Bedingungen aufgelistet wären und die Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Leo drehte sich um und stöhnte frustriert ins Kissen. Er würde sich Morgen wohl entweder Reyna stellen müssen, oder so tun als wäre nichts passiert. Vielleicht war ja alles nur ein Missverständis und es war gar nicht an ihn gerichtet, oder das was er hineininterpretierte war falsch. Doch für seine Ohren klang die Forderung eindeutig; nächstes Wochenende würde Leo Valdez wohl oder übel endgültig seine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren, oder sich zum Deppen machen bei dem Versuch. Da war er sich sicher.

Leo hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich. Als er endlich eingeschlafen war träumte er davon, dass alles schief ging. Im Traum hatte Reyna die Initiative ergriffen und Leo war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass er in Flammen aufgegangen war. Reyna trug danach üble Verletzungen mit sich herum und hatte ihm den Laufpass gegeben. Eine Beziehung könne nicht nur aus Schmuserei bestehen, hatte sie gesagt, es müsse auch im Bett funktionieren. Das schlimmste war, dass sich danach so ziemlich jeder über ihn lustig machte.

Der Traum verfolgte ihn den ganzen Morgen über. Es war vielleicht besser, wenn er einen Feuerlöscher mit zum Date bringen würde. Nur für den Fall. Nervös spielte er in der Werkstatt mit allerlei Material, doch anders als sonst bekam er heute einfach nichts brauchbares zustande. Alles fiel sofort wieder in sich zusammen oder hatte eine ganz andere Funktion als die, die es haben sollte. So baute er ein Radio, dass keine Musik spielte, dafür aber jedem der es berührte sein angebliches Todesdatum verriet. Leo sollte demnach schon übermorgen den Löffel abgeben. Zumindest, dachte er sich dann, würde er so der Sache mit Reyna entgehen können. Auch seine Geschwister mussten merken, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie sahen stumm zu ihm hinüber und gaben ihm bald nur noch kleinere Projekte, bei denen es nicht schlimm war, wenn sie am Ende nicht brauchbar waren. Leo fragte sich, ob er irgendjemandem von dem Brief erzählen sollte, aber er hatte Angst vor den Reaktionen. Sicherlich würde man ihm sagen Hey Man, dass ist angeboren, du kannst gar nichts falsch machen oder Na deine Probleme hätte ich auch gerne. Aber wirklich lange könnte er es auch nicht mehr für sich behalten. Jedes Mal wenn ihn jemand ansprach, zuckte er zusammen und ständig erwischte er sich beim umschauen, ob Reyna nicht vielleicht hinter der nächsten Ecke lauerte. Doch ein Zusammentreffen blieb den ganzen Vormittag lang aus. Sie ging wahrscheinlich irgendwelchen wichtigen Prätorenaufgaben nach und hatte noch keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet. Leo verhielt sich natürlich ganz anders und war so angespannt wie noch nie. Wenn er nicht bald mit jemandem darüber redete, würde er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit einfach explodieren.

Wem könnte er so etwas anvertrauen, ohne dass diese Person sich verplapperte oder sich für den Rest seines Lebens über ihn lustig machte? Besonders das letztere Kriterium war, so fand er, schwer zu erfüllen. Leo wog seine Optionen ab.

Reyna fiel natürlich flach. Er durfte sich ihr gegenüber auf gar keinen Fall seine Unsicherheit anmerken lassen. Sie würde ihn nur für eine Memme halten und das wollte er wirklich nicht. Mit Percy und Annabeth konnte er nicht über so etwas reden, weil er beide noch nicht gut genug kannte und ehrlich gesagt hatte Leo zuviel Respekt vor ihnen. Da wäre Hazel, die ihn vielleicht verstehen würde und sowieso war sie wahrscheinlich die einfühlsamste von allen und die, die ihm zusprechen würde. Wäre es nicht dieses heikle Thema, um das es ging. Mit Leos Glücksträhne würde Hazel wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht fallen und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln. Frank war ausgeschlossen. Ausgeschlossen.

Also blieben nur noch seine zwei besten Freunde, Piper und Jason, übrig. Und da Jason ein Kerl war und sich wahrscheinlich besser in seine Lage versetzten konnte, war dies wohl oder übel die schlauste Lösung, auf die er in seinem momentanen mentalen Zustand kam. Also nahm er sich vor Nachmittags mal bei ihm vorbei zu schauen, um vielleicht ein paar gute Tipps einzuheimsen. Immerhin kamen Jasons Taktiken schon immer gut bei den Ladies an und ihn als eine Art Mentor zu haben, würde bestimmt nicht schaden.


End file.
